


It's 2 In The Morning Dear

by EpicCj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Celibacy, Humanstuck, M/M, Mentions of Sex, high school parties, kankri swears, late night parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicCj/pseuds/EpicCj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s two in the morning when her text tone cuts through the peaceful quiet air and shook her bedside tabletop with vibration. Porrim groggily lifts an arm to the side to feel for the device but with no luck. Finally, she turns over in her bed and gets ahold of the still vibrating phone. The light hurts her tired jade eyes as she unlocks her it while pushing strands of her scarlet hair away from her face. She was not expecting to see the messages that awaited for her to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 2 In The Morning Dear

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I did based off a chat with a Kankri I had cept i turned it humanstuck :p

It’s two in the morning when her text tone cuts through the peaceful quiet air and shook her bedside tabletop with vibration. Porrim groggily lifts an arm to the side to feel for the device but with no luck. Finally, she turns over in her bed and gets ahold of the still vibrating phone. The light hurts her tired jade eyes as she unlocks her it while pushing strands of her scarlet hair away from her face. She was not expecting to see the messages that awaited for her to see.

KANKRI: P9rrim

KANKRI: I'm at a party..

KANKRI: And I really d9n’t want t9 6e here

KANKRI: There is a 6utt in my face

KANKRI: Help

She stares at the screen for a good minute. What in the world was Kankri Vantas of all people doing at a party? Especially at two a.m?

PORRIM: Then why do+n’t yo+u just push that ass o+ff and leave dear?

KANKRI: 6ecause he’s a popular boy and I’m scared

**  
  
**

Porrim squinted at the screen. A popular boy. She knew the popular crowd, she could interrogate why they had their body parts all over her Kanny in school tomorrow.

PORRIM: Who+'s party is it

KANKRI: Meenah’s sch99l rave

Why on earth was he at Meenah of all people’s party? Those two barely even liked each other. The more she texted him, the more Porrim felt scared and slightly annoyed for Kankri.

PORRIM: Dear lo+rd

She simply replied back. How was was she supposed to help him, she had no idea.

KANKRI: Help..... I d9nt kn9w what t9 d9

PORRIM: Sweetheart yo+u need to+ leave this party no+w

KANKRI: I cant....there are pe9ple guarding the entrance

Porrim sat up in her bed and brushed more pieces of her hair away.

PORRIM: Why wo+uld they be guarding the damn do+o+r?

Kankri didn’t respond for a couple of minutes which made her heart stop. Did something happen to him? Did those idiots touch him? Someone is going to die on Monday. As Porrim was about to text again, Kankri finally answered her.

KANKRI: Im scared......i d9n’t kn9w what t9 d9

PORRIM: Why o+n earth did yo+u attend this mess kanny. The things yo+u get yo+urself into+

PORRIM: I swear

KANKRI: I didn’t mean t9 end up here I pr9mise......Cr9nus invited me.....

Porrim glared at her phone when she read Ampora’s name.

PORRIM: Ampo+ra?! Why in the hell did yo+u go+ with Ampo+ra?!

Kankri didn’t answer again for a few minutes and this time she beat him to answering.

PORRIM: Where is that lo+usy so+n o+f a bitch?!

She rolled her eyes when she read the text he sent her back.

KANKRI: He's here as well.....he's trying his hardest t9 keep every9ne fr9m triggering me...

PORRIM: Well sweetie it *o+bvio+usly* isnt wo+rking if yo+u’re trapped there

KANKRI: Right n9w they’re playing spin the 69ttle and its 9nly me and him......

KANKRI: I haven't 6een triggered all day thanks t9 him

Porrim rolled her eyes.

PORRIM: Yeah yeah wo+o+p-dee-do+o+. Kanny yo+u kno+w ho+w much I do+n’t want yo+u near that bo+y, even if he's pro+tecting yo+u

KANKRI: Yeah….6ut....nevermind

PORRIM: What do+ yo+u mean nevermind

Porrim almost throws her phone at the wall when he decided to do that annoying not texting back thing again.

PORRIM: Kankri Vantas

It takes Kankri about seven minutes to actually respond.

KANKRI: Its n9thing

PORRIM: No+ kankri

KANKRI: ........y9u w9uldn’t like it

KANKRI: I kn9w y9u w9nt

PORRIM: That means I need to+ kno+w

PORRIM: Tell me no+w

KANKRI: N9 it d9e- fine........I'm n9t celi6ate anym9re and I might like........'Amp9ra'

He did not just say this; well text her this. This was unacceptable. Kankri isn’t supposed to like anyone, well like anyone and not tell her! And Cronus of all people. Why that douchebag?!

PORRIM: Wait what

PORRIM: Yo+ure what

PORRIM: With who+

PORRIM: Kankri

PORRIM: What

KANKRI: .............

KANKRI: I t9ld y9u

Then it clicked.

PORRIM: Did yo+u lo+o+se yo+ur celibacy fo+r Cro+nus?

KANKRI: ...d9n’t get mad 6ut yes

PORRIM: Do+es that mean yo+u two+ had sex

KANKRI: Yes......

PORRIM: Kankri Vantas yo+u didn't

KANKRI: I’m s9rry P9rrrim

The Virgo couldn’t believe this. Not only did the Vantas drop his celibacy for a tool like Ampora just like that, but he also had sex with him at a party he doesn’t even want to be at!

PORRIM: And yo+u didnt tell me?!

KANKRI: It happened *t9day*

PORRIM: And im just fucking guessing that yo+u two+ are dating

PORRIM: Arent yo+u

KANKRI: Yes......i'm s9rry p9rrim I really am

PORRIM: I can't believe this

Kankri doesn’t answer for a while and honestly, she's getting sick of this. Cronus has turned her friend into something like himself. This better be a fucking nightmare because Kankri Vantas has never been so reckless.

KANKRI: I’m s9rry.....

Oh he’s sorry? Porrim scowled at her phone, and if the girl could shoot daggers, she would shoot her phone and it would follow all the way to the Cancer’s and hit him in the head.

PORRIM: This sex happen at this party right?

KANKRI: Yes.....

PORRIM: Kankri

PORRIM: Just

KANKRI: 6ut I consented

PORRIM: And when were yo+u planning to+ tell me this… when exactly?

KANKRI: After the party

“Of fucking course.” She grumbled.

PORRIM: Right right

PORRIM: Of co+urse

PORRIM: I’m seco+nd rate after all

KANKRI: I was! I swear! I’d never lie t9 y9u

PORRIM: Right but yo+u'd lo+o+se yo+ur virginity at so+me fancy cool kid party with the greaser wannabe?

KANKRI: Shut up! He's m9re than that P9rrim!

Porrim flopped into her pillows and let out a scream. He’s more then what?! Just today Cronus had hit on her as she walked by in the hall!

PORRIM: Right

PORRIM: Kanny what happened to+ all tho+se times yo+u rejected his quick advances to+ yo+u?

KANKRI: That was 6ef9re he actually started caring f9r me!

PORRIM: And this so+ called caring thing just started

KANKRI: N9 it started a69ut a m9nth ag9 when I started t9 have feelings f9r him...

PORRIM: A mo+nth, and yo+u still didnt even bo+ther to+ say anything

KANKRI: 6ecause I th9ught it w9uld just 6e a children’s crush

This was actually starting to hurt. And it’s not because Porrim was staring at the phone screen for extended moments. It’s because Kankri was supposed to be her friend. They were supposed to tell each other everything.

“Guess I was wrong.”

PORRIM: Well guess who+s actually crushed here

KANKRI: Y9u?......

PORRIM: No+ shit!

PORRIM: Kankri

PORRIM: I cared abo+ut since the beginning o+f fucking time

PORRIM: And yo+u do+nt even bo+ther to+-ugh

PORRIM: Never mind

PORRIM: Just do+nt do+ anything stupid

KANKRI: I.......p9rrim im s9rry.......

It’s too late for sorry. Porrim wanted to respond with that so badly. But she had to be supportive.

“He’s your friend Porrim,” She told the quiet room. “You must be there for him.”

PORRIM: No+ no+

PORRIM: It's whatever

PORRIM: So+ glad yo+u’re happy

KANKRI: And I never d9 anything stupid......9r anything...that I regret I fucking care a69ut y9u t99!

KANKRI: I feel s9 fucking 6ad that y9u are sad!

PORRIM: No+ need lo+ve

KANKRI: Im!

KANKRI: Fucking!

KANKRI: S9rry!

He’s changed.

PORRIM: I see he changed yo+ur language to+o+

PORRIM: Heh

PORRIM: Its whatever dear

KANKRI: N9 im just sad that y9ur sad

PORRIM: Im no+t sad!

KANKRI: Yes y9u are!

KANKRI: D9nt fucking lie t9 me

PORRIM: I am no+t sad! If I was sad! Yo+u wo+uld no+tice!

PORRIM: Go+d no+w dro+p it

KANKRI: P9rrim

KANKRI: G9d dammit admit it t9 y9urself!

PORRIM: What do+ yo+u want me to+ say

KANKRI: That y9ure n9t sad

KANKRI: 9r angry

PORRIM: I already to+ld yo+u that tho+ugh

PORRIM: Im no+t

PORRIM: Im happy fo+r yo+u

KANKRI: 9r any 9ther em9ti9ns 6esides y9ur n9rmal self

This is not ok Kanny, what are you doing.

PORRIM: Kanny

PORRIM: Im co+mpletely no+rmal

KANKRI: P9rrim

KANKRI: Y9ure lying

KANKRI: I kn9w y9u

PORRIM: Ho+ney please

KANKRI: Y9u d9nt act like this

“Of course not you idiot I’m trying to be supportive!” Porrim accidentally said and rather loudly. She heard rustling from her little sister’s room. Hopefully she didn't wake her. As she looked back to her phone she realized she should get back on topic.

PORRIM: What am I do+ing, yo+u asked me fo+r help

PORRIM: Ho+w is it go+ing no+w?

KANKRI: Well im leaving the party n9w......i want y9u t9 6e happy

PORRIM: I swear I am

KANKRI: N9

KANKRI: Y9u are n9t

KANKRI: Y9ure jel9us

“I’m sorry what?” Porrim was shaking with anger at this point. Jealous? Jealous of what?! What in the hell is there to be jealous of!?

PORRIM: Jelao+us?!

PORRIM: Jealo+us o+f what?!

KANKRI: Cr9nus st9le y9ur preci9us kanny away fr9m y9u

KANKRI: What

KANKRI: Are y9u

KANKRI: G9ing t9 d9

KANKRI: A69ut it

Oh he did not just say that.

“Porrim?” There was a knock at her door and her little sister Kanaya came in. “Everything ok?”

“No.” The older girl replied quickly as she kept her eyes trained on her phone screen.

PORRIM: Kankri I assure yo+u im no+t "jealo+us". Dro+p the attitude

KANKRI: N9

PORRIM: Yo+ure acting like a child

KANKRI: And if I am

PORRIM: Then sto+p it

PORRIM: Thats no+t like yo+u

KANKRI: Its n9t like me?

PORRIM: Yeah kiddo+

KANKRI: If y9u actually listened t9 my rants y9u w9uld kn9w that 'this' is me

PORRIM: What are yo+u talking abo+ut, I do+ listen to+ yo+ur rants. I was pro+bably the first o+ne to+!

KANKRI: D9 y9u listen t9 them fully?

“Porrim?” The queen sized bed dipped down as Kanaya climbed on, seating herself on the edge. “Porrim what’s wrong?”

PORRIM: See! Yo+u do+nt believe a thing I tell yo+u!

KANKRI: N9 I d9!

PORRIM: Yo+u do+nt believe im no+t upset

PORRIM: Yo+u think im jealo+us o+f fucking ampo+ra

PORRIM: Yo+u do+nt think I listen to+ yo+u

KANKRI: ......

PORRIM: Kanny what do+ yo+u want fro+m me?!

“It’s,” Porrim began blinking back her frustration. “Nothing Sweetie.”

“I don’t believe you.” Kanaya was to smart to believe her, Porrim didn’t know what she was expecting.

KANKRI: N9thing

KANKRI: And st9p calling me fucking kanny!

KANKRI: Its kankri g9g dammit!

He’s changed so much in a few hours.

“Porrim what’s going on, you look like you might scream.”

**  
  
**

PORRIM: Fine *kankri*

PORRIM: Happy?

KANKRI: Yes..

PORRIM: Go+o+d

KANKRI: N9w are y9u happy?

PORRIM: Are we really go+ing to+ do+ that again

KANKRI: I d9nt kn9w are we?

PORRIM: Im

PORRIM: Fine

KANKRI: Really?

PORRIM: Yes

KANKRI: 9kay.....i 6eleive y9u....just 6e careful

KANKRI: I need t9 g9 n9w

KANKRI: S9 see y9u later.....

PORRIM: Yo+u pro+bably do+nt but whatever

PORRIM: Have fun with yo+ur greaser

KANKRI: 9kay.......

Porrim locked her phone and threw it across the room, landing on the floor by the window. She shoved her head in her pillows and just cried. It was all she could really do. She felt a hand on her back and looked at her sister who was frowning down at her.

“Please tell me.”

Porrim sat up and wiped her eyes.

“He’s changed.”

“Who?”

“Kankri.” Kanaya tilted her head to the side and blinked.

“What happened?”

The older Virgo rubbed her eyes.

“He’s got a boyfriend for one thing.”

“But isn’t he a celibate?”

“No he was one, or so he says.” Kanaya’s frown deepens as her sister continues.

“And he’s just doing everything he would never do, and I think it’s all Cronus’ fault.”

“Eridan’s brother.”

“Yes indeedy.” Porrim answers flopping back down onto her pillows in defeat. Kanaya shifts and moves to lay down next to her.

“What are you going to do?” She asks. Porrim shrugs and wipes her eyes again.

“Probably accept that he’s changed. I can’t stop him.” Kanaya hugs her and Porrim happily hugs her back.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers. Porrim sighs and squeezes the younger girl.

“Yeah me too.”

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on tumblr=> http://captain-cjay.tumblr.com/post/132567660710/its-two-in-the-morning-dear


End file.
